clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Consecutivism
A Tale Of Four Penguins and a Group Of Puffles is a story on how G and Aunt Arctic get married, Maddie and Jack get married, and in addition, Mabel finds a true friend. I repeat. MABEL FINDS A TRUE FRIEND. Chapter One: Deja vu Maddie was asleep one night, having a nightmare. Maddie: No, G you can't... do that.... (in Dream) G is proposing to Aunt Arctic with one of the prettiest gems in the entire continent of Antarctica. After that part, Maddie was dreaming when she was at the wedding. If you could see her face now.... (Out of Dream) Maddie: no, no, NO!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! She looked over at the table beside her king sized bed, and saw the invitation to the wedding. Maddie let out a groan and flopped back in her bed. Sparky calls Maddie using the phone in the basement. Maddie: Ugh, hello? Sparky: Hey, Mad. What was with that scream? Maddie: I had a dream about going to G's wedding. Sparky: Man, that's Deja v 'cause you gotta go TODAY! Maddie: Thanks for reminding me, Sparky. I'll start getting ready. Sparky: No prob. (Sparky hangs up, then Maddie does the same.) Maddie was trying to pick a nice dress, but she couldn't decide to pick the pink strapless dress, or the green dress with flowers on it. She picked the pink, because she wanted to look nice for an old friend. Jessica couldn'tt pick between her nice, white Easter dress or her blue dress with the green stripe. She picked the blue dress, 'cause she just wants to be casual. Chapter Two: It was all a dream It was a crisp, fall morning and Maddie woke up from the "Dream in a Dream" incident. Maddie: Oh, thank goodness.. It was all a dream. I would cry if that was all real. Maddie got dressed in her sweatshirt and sweat pants, and Jessie just did the tutu look with the pink scarf. They hopped in the car to go out for breakfast then go for a walk. Sparky followed with his skateboard. They arrived at the diner to find a pleasant surprise, well, not a very pleasant surprise to Maddie but it was a cute moment. Gary and Aunt Arctic were going into the diner holding hands. Maddie ordered some pancakes for both her and her daughter. Sparky(panting): *pant*, *pant* jeez, don't go so fast with the car next time!!! So they all enjoyed a good meal and left to go home and take a walk. When they were in the middle of the walk, Maddie met someone who seemed really shy at first, but warmed up after a few minutes. Maddie: Hi there! My name's Maddieworld. Maddie for short. Jack:Um, hi... my name's Jack. Nice to meet you. Jessie had seen the look in Jack's eyes that he had a crush on Maddie. Ladies and Gentlemen, love at first sight. Jack: Wow, nice shirt-go out with me. Maddie: Sure, I'll go out with you! Jessie: Dang, dat dude work fast. They went out with each other in a week to the fanciest restaurant in Misty Island. Jack: So, um, do you like glazed doughnuts? They're my favorite. Maddie: I love glazed doughnuts!!! They're one of the best things I've ever tasted! Sparky was working undercover as a guard for the group of fancy tables, and he saw G and Aunt Arctic approaching. Sparky: Sorry, reserved guest only for this area. G:But- Sparky:NO BUTS!!!! Sparky pointed to the reservations only sign. Aunt Arctic had a sad look in her eyes and Sparky knew that her and G were going to kiss in the maximum of 15 SECONDS. Sparky:oh crud... PING PONG BALLS!!!! Ping pong ball started falling from the ceiling, and soon enough, G and Aunt Arctic were sucking on the same ping pong ball. Chapter Three: The Engagement This chapters exiting. It was three months that Jack and Maddie were dating, and Jack invited G, Foldy and Mary to the most fanciest diamond store in Misty Island. Jack: All right everyone, I have a large announcement. I'm going to propose to Maddie on our next date! G started screaming like a girl, M fainted and F's pupils got really, really small. They went into the store to look for a really pretty ring. G: I know Maddie likes pink! We should get a Garnet ring, you know. A ring with a pink gem. Foldy: But I know that her birthstone is Peridot. Jack :QUIET!!!!! Now I'm gonna get a pink ring with a gold strap and some Peridot earrings. Mary:Huh? What now? G helped Mary up, as she fainted and didn't know what happened. Jack:Well, the date's in two weeks and I said that we should just stay in one of Maddie's fanciest rooms. In a few hours, J let Maddie's parents know about the event. Misty: WHAT?! Johnathan: Um, you can't engage her... she's getting married to Swiss Ninja. Jack: WHAT?!?!?! Well, um. Misty you can keep this ring. Misty: Thank you, Jack. Misty and John went into another room and started to talk. Misty: Sweetie, you didn't tell me Maddie was getting married. John: Yes I did. Well, Maddie did. Misty: Oh, yes. I remember now. Chapter Four: The Wedding Cadence, Babypuff, and more of Maddie's friends were at the bridal shop. Maddie: I don't know, does this dress make my waist and down look big? Babypuff: No, It's just the dress. It's frilly. TO BE CONTINUED... seriously. Read the next time this is edited. It will take effect on a lot of penguin's lives. Category:Stories